Rising of the Silver Night
by Rainbowzeatyou
Summary: Silverkit has had her parents abandoned her so they could run away and having no other family or friends who love her Silverkit feels broken. She hears a voice telling her she is destined for greatness but It will come at a cost.Is she willing to take it?
1. Allegiances

Thunder Clan

Leader: Firestar

Deputy: Brackenfur -tom

Medicine Cat: Jayfeather-tom

Warriors:

Rainwhisker

Thornclaw-tom (Silverpaw-she cat)

Blossomfall-queen (Juniperpaw- tom)

Hazeltail-queen

Blazingstripes-tom (Moonpaw-she cat)

Crescentwing-she cat

Graystripe -tom

Ravenmask -tom(Opalpaw-she cat)

Toadfoot -tom

Dovewing- she cat

Lionblaze- tom

Ivystripes- she cat (Cloudpaw-tom)

Queen:

Lilacwhisker (Coralkit, Lionkit and Shadekit)

Skyfern (Basilkit and Fallowkit)

Elders:

Ambershade

Brambleclaw

Leafpool


	2. Prologue

**I DO NOT OWN WARRIORS **

**ENJOY 3**

* * *

Prologue

The night air was fresh, a howling wind came from the frozen south. A small kit quietly padded out of the nursery into the moonlit clearing. Her odd markings stood out from her light silver fur. They looked like they were a bright orange sun casting wavy rays down to her two front paws. Her icy blue eyes looked into the distance though they seemed to see nothing.

The kit was listening for the voice. The sweet sounding voice that would reassure her and comfort her. It would tell her that even know her mother abandoned her to run away with a loner that one day she would show Thunder Clan that her past wouldn't weaken her. It told her that one day she would lead the clan and no one could stop her.

_Hello Silverkit a fine night isn't it? The moon makes your fur look very pretty._

Silverkit blushed,"thank you. The night is very pretty. I wish I could see your pelt in the moonlight.

_Soon darling, you will soon. I'll need your help though you'll have to do exactly what I tell you._

"I'll do everything I can!"

Silverkit heard paw steps come up behind her. She spun around to see the charming and handsome Rainwhisker.

"Hey Silverkit! What are you doing up so late? I heard you talking is someone else here?" Rainwisker came up to site down beside the fluffy kitten.

"I was-" _Don't tell him! He'll only get in your way! _Silverkit heard the voice ring in her ears. "I couldn't sleep so I came out to look at the moon."

"It's beautiful," murmured the grayish blue tom. Then he looked over at Silverkit their eyes connected. Rainwhisker leaned in closer letting Silverkit lean on him.

She really liked the gentle tom, being with him made her feel safe.

_He'll make you weaker. You must follow your fate! It is to rule this Clan, love cannot get in your way and it will until yhe tom is dead! Kill Him!_

Silverkit was scared of the ruthlessness in the once sweet sounding voice. The atmosphere complety changed and Silverkit knew that Rainwhisker could sense her fear.

_I thought you said you would do anything to help me! HE IS IN THE WAY OF HELPING._

"No…"whispered Silverkit.

_Stop Dawdling! DO IT NOW!_

"Here your mom's gonna be missing you. Let's het you back to the nursery."

_Silverkit! Listen to me!_

"No…find some other cat. I won't help you."

"Good Night Silverkit."

That was the day Silverkit promised she would never listen to the sweet talking voice again. She would stay away from the shadows…

* * *

**So How was that! What is this voice? and what does it want? dun dun dunn...**

**R&R please :)**


	3. Chapter 1: Challenges

**Oh your still reading? GOOD! ITS GETTING BETTER FINALLY! **

**Silverkit is now an apprentice!**

**OH NO SPOILER INTO THE LIKE FIRST 4 SENTENCES!**

**enjoy ^.^**

* * *

Chapter One

Rainwhisker…Rainwhisker…Rainwhisker!

"Your mentor will be Thornclaw." Firestar's voice rang out from the high ledge. Silverpaw went up to Thornclaw and touched noses with him. When looking into the toms eyes he gazed at her like he was longing.

It felt like forever until the two cats pulled away from each other. The cats started to scatter and Firestar lept down from high ledge.

"So…what are we going to do first?" Silverpaw looked up at her new mentor.

"How about a tour of the territory. We can tag along to Blossomfall's border patrol to the Wind Clan border and make our way to the Shadow Clan border."

Silverpaw nodded her head in approval running along with Thornclaw to catch up with Blossomfall her apprentice Juniperpaw, and Ravenmask. As the five of them started down heading to the Wind Clan border Silverpaw stopped.

"I scent mouse," she whispered.

"Well go get it so we can hurry up apprentice!" Blossomfall hissed glaring at the new apprentice with hatred in her eyes.

_What did I do? _Silverpaw wondered. She was tempted to challenge Blossomfall on her remark but instead she kept her mouth shut.

"Remember when hunting mice keep yourself low just barley touching the ground. When you pounce its not up in the air its more like a small flash to get to your prey. Oh. And don't move your tail, keep it low." Thornclaw looked over at her an unreadable expression in his eyes.

Silverpaw sniffed the air one more time before stalking closer to the mouse. Wiggling her haunches Silverpaw went to pounce on the mouse when she squarely landed on another cats head.

Letting out a yowl of surprise the cat dropped the mouse Silverpaw was going for. She looked up to see those dancing blue eyes.

"Oh Rainwhisker! I'm so sorry! I didn't see you…but then it was it was too late and-"

"Silverpaw its fine! You would of caught it if I hadn't got in your way."

"What counts is feeding the clan and your doing a wonderful job of that," purred the silver and orange she-cat.

"You know Silverpaw I-" before the tom could finish he was interrupted by an annoyed yowl.

"Silverpaw did you catch that mouse?" Blossomfall emerged from the brambles to set upon the two cats, leaving the rest of her patrol to follow her.

"I'm sorry I-"

"This is your first day as an apprentice and your already screwing things up! Can't you do any better? I'm glad I'm not Thornclaw."

"Blossomfall, it was my fault I pounced on the mouse at the same time as Silverpaw so we were just clearing things up." Rainwhisker shuffled his paws slighty.

"You don't have to cover for this screw up Rainwhisker, she should still be in the nursery." Blossomfall sneered.

Without warning Thornclaw leaped in front of Blossomfall bristling.

"Don't talk about my apprentice that way," he spat. "How was she supposed to know that Rainwhisker was going after the same mouse? Don't _ever_ talk to Silverpaw like that again or I'll claw your fur off."

Silverpaw was surprised by Thornclaw's harsh words to the pretty she cat. Blossomfall hissed arching her back sheathing and unsheathing her claws. Why were the two warriors so stirred up about a simple misunderstanding? Silverpaw knew from the day she was born that Blossomfall had something against her but to vent it out on Thornclaw.

"Oh Thornclaw your just as bad as your apprentice. Your old one of the oldest warriors in the clan you know you'll be dead soon if not an elder." Blossomfall snorted, "and elders…they are just a burden to the clan they don't hunt or fight, just sit there and tell nursery tales!"

Ravenmask, who had said a word this whole time finally spoke.

"Elders have served are clan well!" The black cat roared, "They fought for you hunted for you and you don't respect that! They keep memories alive and pass them down, from seasons to seasons of cats!"

"You are right Ravenmask elders are a big part of clan life. Your right too Thornclaw it was an honest mistake." Firestar padded out of the bushes a serious look on his face.

"As for you Blossomfall," growled the orange tabby. "You obviously don't respect the warrior code from what you said and I certainly hope you don't treat your apprentice like this," Firestar flicked his tail over at Juniperpaw who was cowering beside Ravenmask. "As for your behavior against our sacred code we will strip you as Juniperpaw's mentor and change it to a more noble cat."

Blossomfall hissed in annoyance not daring to challenge her leader. Firestar beckoned for Juniperpaw and Blossomfall to come with him to camp leaving Ravenmask to lead the patrol.

* * *

After showing Silverpaw how to resent the border markings Thornclaw and his apprentice said goodbye to Ravenmask going on to the Shadow Clan border.

"Take the scent in you'll need to know it." Thornclaw kept his eye for any shadow clan cats passing by.

Silverpaw breather in the fowl stench before continuing her way to camp. When the got she got there, her and her mentor were greeted by a shocking surprise.

**Cliff Hanger ooooh...**

**Now The Disclaimer'**

**SAY IT BLOSSOMFALL!**

**Blossomfall: NO! I need to get my apprentice back!**

**Rainbow: Oh well the soon you say the Disclaimer the sooner you can do that**

**Blossomfall: NO!**

***Silverpaw poofs in***

**Silverpaw: The almighty Rainboweatzyou does not own Warriors**

**Blossomfall: OR ME**

**Silverpaw: God your stupid...**

**R&R :)**


	4. Chapter 2: The Signs

**Ok im hoping for 5 reviews before i upload a new chapter?**

**READ AND REVIEW **

**Enjoy =^_^=**

* * *

Chapter Two

"Blossomfall what has gotten into you lately! This isn't like you!" Graystripe took a step forward scared to go closer to his insane daughter.

Thornclaw and Silverpaw came into camp to see Blossomfall going berserk. Firestar was on high ledge explaining to his clan why Blossomfall was loosing her apprentice. Nobody noticed when the pair walked in. Toadfoot had muttered something like; "That's what you get from a kittypet. Doesn't remember what the warrior code's about. Probably doesn't even know what it is. (AN: I know in the series Toadfoot is a kitty pet but in this he is not and Daisy had never come to the Clan.) Blossomfall heard turning on Toadfoot her tail lashing vigorously. Without notice she launched herself at the tom pinning him down.

"Call me a kittypet one more time and I'm going to line my moss with your fur." Before releasing Toadfoot from her grip Blossomfall nipped his ear leaving a small nick on the top of his ear.

"Ow!" Toadfoot wriggled away from the angry she-cats grip.

"Remember…that wasn't a threat it was a promise and I _always _keep my promises."

Every cay looked bewildered even her father Graystripe.

"B-Blossomfall. W-why did you do that? Everything you've done today…its out of pure hatred! I never taught you to do this and neither did your mother!"

Blossomfall flinched at the remark thinking of her mother. It shouldn't have gone that way…no one was there except her, they were padding through the forest and…NO! She would not think about her mother's death! No cat would know…no one would ever.

"Juniperpaw your new mentor will be Crescentwing. May Star Clan hear my choice and approve."

Clan mates went over to say their congratulations to the new mentor, Blossomfall just stalked by Thornclaw and Silverpaw, Hzaeltail following after her.

"I'll try and talk to her," she whispered while she padded by.

"You didn't take anything she said to heart," Thornclaw mewed, concern filling his eyes.

"I'm fine thanks," Silverpaw actually wasn't. Ever since a kit she had been called a mistake. Her mother had met a loner by the lake, her father. They had fallen in love. Secretly going out to meet him and one night she announced she was pregnant. He told her the clan's had already met him and would never accept him. So they planned it all out after the kits were born and old enough to walk and function they would run away. But, the kitting was a disaster. Out of three kits only one survived. She had the silver fur of one kit and the orange fur of the other. But she was different as a kit she had the voice…the voice told her things…told her the truth about her mother and how she should be punished. Silverkit was young she didn't understand and didn't listen to it. She loved her mother but when it was time to leave she looked at her kit and saw the sun markings on her and saw something…Silverpaw never knew what but, whatever it was it made Silverpaw's mom abandon her.

"Hey you've had a long day. Get some prey and a good night rest. We will do some battle training tomorrow." Thornclaw licked Silverpaw's ear before heading over to share tongues with Ravenmask.

Silverpaw went over to the freshkill pile picking out a juicy looking thrush. She brought it over to Moonpaw who was eating by herself.

"Hi, mind if I join you?" Silverpaw flicked her tail as a greeting coming to settle down beside the dappled apprentice.

"Oh! Not at all," Moonpaw's ears pricked up blinking joyfully at Silverpaw. "People usually don't like to eat with me... Cloudpaw has been saying things again" Moonpaw looked down at her own meal ears flatting in despair.

"Cloudpaw is stupid he's a thistle-brained tom!"

Moonpaw laughed, "Your right. I just wished people wouldn't believe him!"

Silverpaw nodded while the two she-cats ate the rest of their prey in silence, which was soon ended when Rainfur came over.

"Hey Moonpaw, Silverpaw. I was wondering if you were okay Silverpaw! After the whole thing with Blossomfall."

"Yeah, I-I'm fine." Silverpaw then muttered to herself, "I always am."

"Good. Well see you guys in the morning!" Rainfur bounded off to the fresh kill pile.

"What happened with Blossomfall? Did she attack you too?"

Silverpaw sighed, then she started explaining the ordeal to the lovely Moonpaw.

* * *

Rainfur went over to the fresh kill pile suddenly not feeling hungry. Silverpaw thought she had fooled Rainwhisker but he wasn't dumb. Underneath the expressionless blue eyes he could see the pain; not just of Blossomfall's words, also of her life. Ever since the night were him and the former silver kit gazed up at the moon he knew that in due time she would have a better life.

Looking once again at the heap of prey Rainwhisker shook his head and padded off into the warriors den. He circled around his moss lying down with Dovewing and Blazingstripes on either side of him. Closing his eyes Rainwhisker felt Dovewing press closer to him her scent flooding his senses. It was a cold night and Dovewing was lucky to get one of the spots that the seniors warriors usually got for there was one extra.

Soon Rainwhisker gave in and let blackness engulf him into sleep. It felt like a mouse tails moment before he awoke again.

He was in a cavern water gently lapping at his feet behind him he heard shifting movements and there was an awful stench. Rainwhisker spun around to see an odd looking cat. She had glowing neon green eyes and a white tail that was wrapped around her paws. She had blueish-gray fur with orange stripes twisting around her body.

"W-who are you?" Rainwhisker stuttered.

"The sun and moon will become as one

Defatting the enemy set upon you

But beware of the broken shadows because one will fall

Uprising the unseen enemies"

"W-what does this mean I don't understand!" Rainwhisker felt lost as the she-cat just smiled at him and vanished. Behind him a wave rose crashing down on his head slowly the tom floated up closing his eyes against the bright light.

When Rainwhikser awoke he was in the warriors den looking out at the rising sun. _I guess I'll go on dawn partrol,_ Ranwhisker padded out of the den to join Toadfoot, Lionblaze, Blazingstripes and Moonpaw.

"Your gonna come along Rainwhisker? We're patrolling the wind clan border!" Lionblaze greeted the older warrior with a flick of his tail.

Trudging along in the new powdery snow Rainwhisker looked into stream seeing little shards of ice floating around.

"Sh." Toadfoot pricked his ears, "I hear something."

"You got us," a voice sounded from the bushes. "WIND CLAN ATTACK!"

* * *

**Oh No! Not Wind Clan AHHH**

**ALRIGHT SERIOUS STUFF HERE IM HOPING FOR AN AMAZING TOTAL OF 5 REVIEWS**

**Disclaimer time!**

**Lets have Rainwhisker say it**

**Rainwhisker: Im being attacked by wind clan!**

**fine...Moonpaw! SAY IT**

**Moonpaw: Rainbowzeatyou does not own warriors but she does own me. THATS RIGHT RUN AWAY BREEZEPELT :)**

**R&R**


End file.
